Love don't let me go si vs avé de meilleurs idées
by Miluna
Summary: C'était par une belle nuit de pringtemps...ou d'automne comme vs voulez... Va-t-il y avoir une nouvelle décoration sur la pelouse du stade de quidditch de Poudlard? Mystère et ballongomme du Bullard... Vs le saurez en lisant cette super fic ! (PLEASE !
1. Default Chapter

" LOVE DON'T LET ME GO "

Hello chers lecteurs et fans de notre star internationale et même inter-galactique " Harry Potter " ! Bon c'est ma première fic et à l'origine je pensais vraiment pas en écrire une Donc svp soyez indulgents et ne buter pas trop sur les trucs bizarres genre délires inexpliqués venus tout droit d'un coin encore inexploré de mon cerveau Faut dire que quand je l'ai commencée cette fic j'étais d'une humeur très enfin bref passons J'espère que vous aimerez, reviewez moi vite svp pour tout me dire, si vous aimez, si vous aimez pas, si vous avez quelques suggestions ou si vous êtes en contact avec une super maison d'édition qui veut me faire un contrat à vie Bref si vous êtes simplement en extase devant la magnificence/ merde de mon boulot et que vous souhaitez m'en parler

Pitiéééééé écrivez moi ! ! ! ! ( Ca fait pas déjà vachemnt désespéré)

Bref on revient avec le blabla-habituel-necessaire-mais-qui-fait-chier :

Disclaimer : ces persos ne sont pas de moi mais de JK Rowling (bénie soit-elle !) et on ne me paye pas pour ce travail ( même si je le mérite)

Source : Harry Potter voyons (sinan keske je foutrais la on peut me le dire ?)

Genre : snif, snif, hahaha, grrrr, shbeng, smack ( je crois que c'est explicite)

Avertissement : premier et dernier je suis folle ! ! ! (*Ahah bon je m'en étais pas rendu compte*)

Chapitre 1 Au coin du feu

Quel paradoxe ! Elle l'aimait mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas sa fauteTous les jours , dès qu'elle le croisait au détour d'un couloir, tellement insouciant, tellement plein de vie, riant avec son frère et ses amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Qu'il était beau ! Elle aurait voulu se perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux et dans son sourire. Et pourtant , non, elle ne devait pas ! Elle fermait alors ses paupières avant qu'une larme ne s'en échappe et serrait ses points dans les poches de sa robe a s'en faire pâlir les jointures. Elle allait mal, mais ça, personne ne le voyait. Pour tout le monde elle était restée la même jeune fille insouciante et pleine de joie de vie mais au fond d'elle même, au fond de son cur elle sentait un feu incandescent qui la consumait. Même sa famille n'avait rien remarqué. Parfois la nuit quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle descendait dans la salle commune et s'installait inconsciemment dans le fauteuil ou lui-même avait passé la soirée à parler tout bas à ses amis. Ô comme elle aurait voulu aller s'asseoir près de lui, le regarder sans tristesse dans les yeux et l'entendre lui raconter tous ses tourments et toutes ses peines. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, sentir sa douce chaleur, se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux verts sans fin. Elle aurait voulu le consoler quand il était triste, rire avec lui des blagues de ses frères, pouvoir aller l'encourager tôt le matin avant un match de quidditch ou chasser ses mauvais rêves quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se tirait alors de sa rêverie et se sentait à nouveau vide, tellement vide. Elle sentait son sang circuler dans ses veines mais plus rien ne semblait l'habiter sauf une rage sourde contre elle-même. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait être forte. " Je n'ai ni besoin de lui, ni d'aucun autre, je n'ai pas besoin de lui " Elle se répétait ces mots s'en cesse , tentant doucement de s'endurcir, de ne pas se laisser faire, de ne pas mourir d'amour. Ses yeux perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat, sur ses lèvres ne courrait plus aussi promptement le sourire qui jadis illuminait son visage. Elle devait être forte, s'endurcir, pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas complètement. Chacun de ses regards faisait fondre en elle la barrière de glace qu'elle tentait d'ériger autour de son cur. Et elle en souffrait. Elle souffrait de le voir, de l'entendre, de le voir lui sourire innocemment et de devoir ne pas succomber car elle savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Elle souffrait de n'être que la sur, l'amie. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait de tout son cur, de toute son âme. Tout le monde, ses frères, ses amies et même lui avait cru qu'elle ne l'aimait que pour son nom, pour le grand héros qu'il était et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle-même ne s'en était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Au fur et mesure des années, elle s'était ouverte à lui, ils avaient passés du temps ensemble et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris. Quand elle l'avait vraiment regarder dans les yeux. Elle comprit que rien se serait plus comme avant et qu'elle était perdue. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière cette image qu'elle avait de lui et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était si simple, avant. Il était le héros inaccessible, dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent un jour, représentant leur songe le plus fou. Mais à ce moment là, elle comprit que cette image venait de voler en éclats. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Non un héros et un garçon exceptionnel aux pouvoirs immenses mais un garçon qui voulait avoir une vie normal et qui avait plus que quiconque ses peines, ses joies, ses désirs et ses tourments. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et non plus pour qui il était. Il était devenu un garçon comme les autres. Ce n'était plus seulement un amour de petite fille, éphémère et superficiel, c'était le genre d'amour qui vous chavirait les sens, un amour dangereux, fou Le genre d'amour qui vous brisait le cur et l'âme en mille morceaux, qui vous faisait mourir 10 fois , qui vous donnait le sentiment de tomber d'une falaise sans fin et de vous donner envie de courir jusqu'aux confins de la Terre rien que pour avoir l'impression quelques instants de soulager votre peineUn amour qui rendait fou tous ceux qui le ressentait car il n'avait pas de limite. Il lui arrivait certaines nuits de se lever et d'aller sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château, de se mettre tout au bord et de contempler la vueElle adorait cette sensation de liberté, d'être dans le ciel avec le monde à ses pieds. Pourtant elle évitait tant que possible de monter sur un balai. Comme son frère, le sentiment d'avoir eu des aînés champions de Quidditch ne lui avait pas permit de s'approcher d'un balai. Elle regardait en bas, souriant de sa frayeur la première fois qu'elle avait trouvé refuge ici, sentait le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et faire flotter sa cape, et se jetait un petit sort d'insonorisation avant de hurler sa douleur au vent. Elle hurlait, hurlait jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, laissant librement couler les larmes le long de ses joues mais le lendemain elle se sentait soulager , comme libérer d'un grand poids, et reprenait ce masque qu'un seul de ses regards aurait pu faire voler en éclats.

Ce soir là, une fois de plus, elle descendit dans la salle commune et alla s'asseoir dans un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux, se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes. Recroquevillée sur elle même elle ne tenta même plus de contrôler ses pensées et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent dans les arbres du parc. 

Soudain, elle entendit un léger " hum " qui la fit sursauter.

Chapitre 2 Tête à tête et prise de tête

(je sais c'est vachement romantique comme titre ! ! !)

" Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. "

C'était lui. Il se tenait à quelques pas d'elle et son visage était éclairé par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever mais il l'arrêta.

" Non, s'il te plait, reste ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! "

Malgré la petite voix, au fond d'elle, qui lui criait de partir, elle se rassis et il prit place en face. 

" Je peux te tenir compagnie ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Un petit silence.

" Toi non plus tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? "

" Non je pensais juste à trop de choses En plus les ronflements d'Alice n'ont pas arrangé la situation ! "

Il dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort.

" Tu crois qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec Ron ? En plus il n'arrête pas de remuer ! Habitue toi vite sinon tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup cette année ! Tu ne lui diras rien n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire arracher la tête par un troll roux au petit déjeuner ! Allez raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas "

Troll et nain étaient les surnoms qu'ils se donnaient avec Ron depuis deux ans, vu les quelques pouces de taille de différence entre eux.

Elle eut un petit sourire et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

" On verra, on verra, si tu es gentil avec moi "

" Traîtresse ! ! ! De toute façon je suis toujours gentil avec tout le monde Tant que ce tout le monde n'a pas la tête de Malefoy ! ! ! "

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Les yeux rieurs, il la contempla pendant quelques instants de son regard brillant. C'était un moment parfait, mais soudain il la vit se rembrunire. Toutes ses résolutions refaisaient surface et elle se sentait déchirer entre écouter son cur et rester là à parler avec lui, et sa tête qui lui disait de remettre son masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

Il s'en aperçut et lui demande si ça allait.

" Bien sûr, dit elle d'un vois mal assurée. Pourquoi ? Tu joue au grand frère maintenant ? "

" Exactement ! Dis à ton grand frère ce qui te préoccupe ! "

" R.. Rien ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste fatiguéeExcuse moi mais il faut que j'aille me coucher ! "

" Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as tout d'un coup ? On dirait que tu es contrariée.. "

"Ecoute je te dis que ça va, laisse moi "

Il sembla étonner par sa soudaine réaction et la vit se lever de son fauteuil, lui tourner le dos et partir à travers la pièce, mais elle s'arrêta au milieu.

//Arrête ! Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ca ? Retourne-toi et va t'excuser idiote ! ! ! Sinan il va finir par penser que tu es folle ! ! !//

Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle.

" Tu es sure que ca va ? "

// Vas t'en, s'il te plait, vas t'en ! ! !//

" Ecoute pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce qui te tracasse ? Je pourrais 

// Ne lui dis rien, ne lui dis rien ! ! ! ! ! !//

" peut-être t'aider ? "

Elle fit violemment volte face. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé ces dernières semaines contre elle même venait de rejaillir brutalement.

" Tu veux m'aider ? Réellement ? Rends-moi ma vie ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je t'aime ?

" Mais je "

" Non tais-toi ! Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que vous pensez tous, et ce que vous devez encore penser. D'ailleurs ca ne m'étonne pas, il faut dire que j'ai eu un comportement stupide pendant tellement longtemps ! Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte et ça va faire un mois que je ne dors plus à cause de ça! Tu te rends compte ? Un mois de pure souffrance, à voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux même quand tu ris, cette douleur chaque matin quand on reçoit les nouvelles de dehors, mais que presque personne ne semble voir. Sais-tu ce que c'est de voir la tristesse dans ton regard et ne pas pouvoir te réconforter ? Sais tu ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un sans lui dire, de sentir son cur se briser à sa vue, d'avoir envie de hurler sa douleur ? Je n'arrive plus à vivre. Je pense sans cesse à toi, je rêve sans cesse de toi Je t'aime corps et âme et chaque jour je me tue un peu plus

Soudain elle vit son regard se poser sur elle, un regard stupéfait. Elle comprit l'immensité de son erreur.

//Oh mon Dieu que ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?//

Sans lui donner le temps de réagir, elle se retourna et partit en courant hors de la salle commune. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Peut lui importait maintenant que Rusard ou Rogue la surprenne dans le château. Elle lui avait tout dit, tout. Elle courut à travers les couloirs, poussant des portes qu'elle ne distinguait plus, montant des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit un courant d'air lui caresser le visage.

//Où suis-je ?//

Chapitre 3 Tout est dit

//Où suis-je ?//

Elle essuya ses larmes et vit qu'elle s'était dirigée inconsciemment tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

//Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te taire ? Comment tu vas pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ? Calme toi ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Respire Mon dieu //

Elle se força pourtant à calmer son cur qui battait à la chamade. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle regarda en bas de la tour. Non seulement elle souffrait toujours autant, lui avouer son amour n'avait guère fait évoluer les choses, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter son regard de gêne. Elle monta sur le rebord de la tour et regarda aux alentours. Tout était calme, le parc de Poudlard était désert et les arbres de la forêt interdite bougeaient dans le vent. Sa cape voulait autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps calme et apaisée. Elle lui avait dit. Elle se sentit débarrassée d'un poids mais plus rien ne comptait pour elle désormais. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la pleine lune scintillant dans le ciel sombre. Au sommet de la plus haute tour d'un château se tenait une pâle silhouette, les cheveux au vent, la tête renversée en arrière et tendant ses bras vers la Lune. Elle semblait tellement grosse que la jeune fille aurait pu la toucher. Cet instant particulier lui appartiendrait pour toujours. Devant ce spectacle, elle lança un petit rire dont les échos se perdirent dans le vent. 

"Non, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ca ! ! ! "

Elle ne détourna même pas la tête. Elle savait qu'Il était là //la regardant sans doute avec frayeur et pitié//, pensa t'elle

" Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ? Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ? Qui m'en empêcherait ? De toute façon qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? Me jeter de cette tour ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, comme ça au moins, Trelawnay aura fait une prédiction de juste "

" Non s'il te plait, ne fais pas ca ! ! ! Pense à à ta famille, à ron, à tes parents, à " 

Il ne réussi pas à continuer.

"N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! ! Mais c'est ça ou rejoindre les Mangemorts ", dit elle, non sans une dernière pointe d'humour sarcastique

" CeCe n'est pas drôle ! Tu n'as pas pas le droit " balbutina-t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix

//Des sanglots ? Evidemment, il se sent responsable encore une fois Oh s'il te plait, ne te sens pas coupable tu n'y est pour rien !//

" Sil te plait, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça j'ai j'ai besoin de "

" Besoin de quoi ? " dit-elle sèchement " dépêche toi on m'attends ! !

" J'ai besoinj'ai besoin de toi.. "

La tête lui tournait. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle se retourna Il était devant elle, tremblant, le regard suppliant.

" J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plais, ne me laisse pas toi aussi " 

Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

Sous ces mots si doux, si désespérés, elle sentit ses genoux lâcher sous elle. La voyant basculer, il poussa un cri, se précipita pour la rattraper et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. La soutenant, il l'allongea par terre et la prit dans ses bras.

" Oh je t'en supplie, ne me fais jamais peur comme ça J'ai cruJ'ai cru "

Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir pour que tout d'un coup tout bascule ? Pourquoi ? Sentant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et qu'il la berçait d'avant en arrière, elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

//Voilà//, pensa-t-elle// Encore une fois, il m'a sauvé, il a sauvé la sur de son meilleur ami. Je ne suis que ça, une pauvre et inconsciente gamine prise de folie, qui a failli venir s'ajouter à la décoration de la pelouse du stade de Poudlard, et qu'il a encore réussi à sauver. Je ne pensais pas que j'aimais le Quidditch à ce point ! Qu'est ce que j'ai honte//

Soudain il prit son visage entre ses mains, mais elle garda la tête baissée et il la força à le regarder en face. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une étrange lumière et il dit :

" Jures-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça ou alors c'est moi qui irait rejoindre les Mangemorts Je.. je t'aime Ginny ! "

Il souriait.

FIN

Bon vous en pensez quoi ? Please review ( meme si c'est pour dire que c'est nul)

Bizous

Miluna


	2. me revoilime revoila

Hello tout le monde ! ! !

Bon ch'uis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, étant donné que la fic est censée etre finie ! ! ! ! (fô etre logique)

Donc avis au lecteurs : ca vous dit que ke réécrive cette fic mais en mettant le point de vue de Harry cette fois ? ? ? ?

Si ca vous intéresse reviewez moi et dites moi ce que vs en pensez Histoire que je bosse pas pour rien meme si " je vois je voisque Vénus est entrée dans ma 4eme maison et que la lune n'est plus visible depuis qqls jours Mon troisieme il ne me trompe jamais mes chéris Vous alllez m'écrire ! ! ! ! " (pour ceux qui reconnaissent pas soit vous etes vraiment pas doués ! ! ! ! soit c'est que je suis encore partie dans un délire inetrcidérale sorry)

Bizous


End file.
